Balance Slays the Demon
by The Destroyer of Darkness
Summary: In an alternate reality, where Alan Wake never visits Bright Falls, the Dark Presence is waking up, ready to take over after being dormant. However, this time, the Dark Presence is not the only one who will fight with the power of darkness...and they're not necessarily on the same side. This will be based heavily on original characters, and songs from Old Gods of Asgard. OC x OC


Hi, so, yeah, new story...this is "Balance Slays the Demon". This won't involve Alan Wake, mainly, he'll be mentioned, but this is a different universe then the original Alan Wake. In this reality, Bright Falls is a little more modern, and sits directly on Cauldron Lake, with a beach. I'm basing a lot of the story line on the songs by Poets of the Fall and Old Gods of Asgard.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the content made by Remedy, or Poets of the Fall, just my own OCs and those belonging to XaNad.

I hope you all like it!

* * *

The three of them sat on the beach, a radio nestled beside them in the sand, and the sun bearing harshly down at them. The dark water of Cauldron Lake sloshed against the sand, nearly touching the teenager's toes as they laid there. Pat Maine's voice echoed softly from the radio, toned down so they could hear the quiet ebb and flow of the lake. It was at times like this, when the world was at peace, when it was just the three of them together, that D could forget about it.

The nearly seventeen year-old looked to his right. Two girls laid beside them, chatting amiably about their summer plans. Directly beside him was Xanida, his friend since he had been in pre-school. Her hair barely went past her shoulders, but was a bright blue, brighter than the cloudless sky overhead. Beside her was her cousin, Nadia, who was mostly identical to her, save for the fact that she was a brunette, and a pair of glasses was perched on her nose.

Summer had just started for the three of them a week earlier, and they'd been in the same place every day, just looking out over the lake while cars bustled behind them. The majority of Bright Falls was nestled in between two mountains surrounding the lake, but there were various other parts of the town, like Elderwood National Park and the coal mine beyond the main city. Nadia had only moved to the Falls a few months ago, so she mostly hung out with her cousin and D. The other two had both been born there, and had rarely ever left the town.

D sat up, once again taking in the dark waters of the lake. The lake was a site of many urban legends for Bright Falls. It was also settled upon a dormant volcano, which had last erupted in 1970, taking out the only island on the lake, Diver's Isle.

D sighed, and stood up, turning his back to the water. The two cousins glanced up at him, and, realizing that it was that time, both sighed and packed up their things. They both knew that D couldn't spend more than a couple of hours here before needing to get away from the water, and then coming back to repeat the process. It was almost all that he did, Nadia had come to realize. She still didn't understand why he did it, but Xanida knew why the waters haunted his past, why he so wretchedly hated them.

Although she didn't know why, Nadia stood up with her two friends and reluctantly followed them back into town. Turning back to take one last glance, she thought she saw a white hand sticking out of the lake, waving as if in trouble. However, she blinked before she started to yell, and it was gone. And there was no sign of any disturbance. She supposed she had imagined it, and started walking again.

Underneath the lake, a dormant darkness started to stir again, sensing that the one it wanted was leaving again. "No matter," it thought. "He'll come in soon enough...he knows that day is approaching."

When D got home, he tossed his things in the corner, and went to the calendar on the wall beside his bed. He crossed out that day, seeing that THAT day was tomorrow. He clenched his fist in remembrance of what had happened, 10 years before...

* * *

Well, yeah, that's it.


End file.
